idiota
by Gabisaiya
Summary: vegeta poco a poco se va llenando de un sentimiento que el no conoce, dejara que fluya o se alejara
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi nuevo fic se trata que es lo que paso en esos tres años que todo mundo se quedó con la intriga humm que es lo que habrá pasado, así que he decidido hacer yo también un fic acerca de este tema espero que les guste.

Los personajes que aparecen no son míos son personajes creados por Akira Toriyama yo solo cogí prestados para crear este fic y ya sé que algunos diálogos no fueron creados por mí pero no quería cambiar muchas cosas el siguiente capítulo si ya va hacer mío esta solo fue una introducción.

"Estaba sentada en balcón viendo a mis amigos comer o eso es lo que todos creerían pero la verdad es que mantenía una sonrisa falsa, me preocupaba mucho por ese Saiyajin que se había robado mis pensamientos, pensaba que solo iba a ser por un tiempo ya que se había robado una de nuestras naves y pensaba que esa preocupación era por esa nave pero no, me vi genuinamente preocupada por ese Saiyajin, es que al verlo llorar en Namek me di cuenta que no era tan malo como decían después de todo se preocupaba por su raza y lo que ese tal Freezer había hecho con ella, pero que estoy pensando ya tengo un novio y su nombre es Yamcha, pero la verdad es que me preocupa ese Saiyajin después de todo está solo"

-oigan que creen que este haciendo Vegeta- deje mostrar mi preocupación por el.

-creo que Vegeta está persiguiendo a Goku por todo el espacio- dijo Yamcha.

-después de todo pues yo pienso que él no es tan malo- todos mis amigos se me quedaron viendo raro que si estuviera loca, después de todo no es su culpa que el fuera así, Freezer hiso estallar su planeta y luego lo volvió uno de sus hombres.

-¿QUE NO ES MALO?¡ YO PIENSO QUE ES UN MALDITO ASESINO!

-pues yo no siento que sea tan malo, solo pienso que es un hombre con mucho carácter.

-¡QUE DIJISTES BULMA!- dijo Yamcha con un tono de molestia.

-oooh vamos Yamcha no te pongas celoso-dijo oolong sarcásticamente.

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!

-pues mi esposo me dijo que ya se le está acabando el combustible- dijo la señora Brief tan contenta como siempre.

-ahhh- suspiro Bulma- habrás visto a Goku en el espacio- dijo Bulma dejando mostrar los sentimientos por él.

Estaban comiendo tranquilamente después de esa pequeña discusión cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo en el patio trasero, todos fueron a ver qué es lo que había sucedido cuando ven que una nave de la corporación había aterrizado en el patio de una vez todos se dieron cuenta que Vegeta había regresado.

-ooohh parece que el ladrón de naves ha regresado- dijo la señora Brief

-¡TODOS APARTENSE!- Dijo Yamcha protegiendo con el cuerpo a su suegra y novia.

La nave se abre y deja salir unas escaleras plegables entonces deja ver una silueta masculina bien formada, todos estaban asustados las únicas que parecían felices de verlo eran Bulma y la señora Brief.

-¡DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ VEGETA DIME!

-no me digan que kakarotto aún no ha regresado contesten- dijo sin darle importancia la pregunta de yamcha para que contestasen a lo que el exigía.

-¡NO TE ENCONTRASTES CON GOKU EN EL ESPACIO RESPONDE!-le gritaba a Vegeta y se hacia el valiente pero la verdad es que estaba muy asustado.

Rápidamente salto de la nave poniéndose enfrente de yamcha así asustándolo- no tengo por qué responder a esa estúpida pregunta- contesto sin darle importancia a nada lo que le decía la sabandija de Yamcha.

-oooohh vamos tranquilícense muchachos, porque no dejan que se bañe primero- solicito Bulma poniendo un dedo encima del pectoral de Vegeta- tienes que bañarte por que estas muy sucio, ven vamos sígueme.

Que es lo que dijo esa terrícola, nadie le ordena al príncipe de los saiyajines, ni tampoco lo tocan sin su permiso, ni siquiera una tonta terrícola le iba a faltar el respeto y se iba a quedar eso así, pero aun que quiera matarla no puedo aun no después de todo me sirve para llevar mi venganza acabo, la dejare vivir por un tiempo más, podría matar a los demás pero después se reusaría a obedecerme.

-oye vas a dejar esperando a una dama-dijo Bulma al ver que no la seguía y cuando por fin se movió de su sitio para ir al baño con ella, contuvo la gran alegría de poder tenerlo un poco cerca de ella.

Cuando por fin llegaron al baño, Bulma le pidió que se quitara la ropa y se metiera en la ducha y cerrara la puerta, cuando escucho que la el agua de la regadera caer tomo la libertad de oler su ropa pero al sentir un mal olor la hecho en la lavadora.

-hay te puse ropa limpia para que te cambies- le dirigió unas últimas palabras antes de irse y se dio la vuelta para salir pero antes decidió dar un leve vistazo hacia atrás y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y salió.

Pero tan solo a unos minutos de salir un Saiyajin molesto la llamo

-¡oye! Muchacha ¡muchacha terrícola! ¡Ven! te necesito ¡ven pronto!- dijo Vegeta un poco molesto por la situación.

-¡oye! POR SI NO LO SABIAS MI NOMBRE ES BULMA, ERES UN GROSERO.

-¡EN DONDE ESTA MI ROPA!- hablo un molesto Vegeta.

-¡LA PUSE EN LA LABADORA POR QUE OLIA MAL!

-UMM EEHH QUE DIJISTES- tartamudeo Vegeta

\- hay te deje ropa o ¿no?- contesto sarcásticamente Bulma.

-¡UN PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN NO PUEDE PONERSE ESTO! – contesto con cólera al ver la camisa rosada que le había dejado.

-¿si no quieres? pues anda desnudo- respondió Bulma mostrándose victoriosa de su encuentro con Vegeta.

Una vez que Vegeta salió de la ducha ya vestido con la ropa que Bulma le había puesto, Bulma no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse un poco- ay te ves bien así – contesto sarcásticamente, haciendo que todos se rieran.

-¡SI VALORAN SU VIDA NO SE RIAN SILENCIO!- grito Vegeta haciendo que todos se callaran, después de todo le temían a Vegeta.

-oye Vegeta por que no te quedas hasta que regrese Goku, ¿después de todo no tienes dinero con que comprar comida ni un lugar donde quedarte?- pregunto Bulma queriendo ayudar a Vegeta después de todo él se había ganado un lugar en su corazón- además si te quedas aquí serás el primero de saber sobre su regreso.

Con eso el Saiyajin acepto la oferta de Bulma, todos empezaron a comer "pacíficamente" , vegeta estaba distanciado de los demás no le gustaba tener contacto con otras personas, cuando de repente siente un ki que conocía aunque él estuviese muerto.

-¡MALDICION, ESE ESTUPIDO DE KAKAROTTO NO FUE CAPAS DE ELIMINARLO TENEIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD!

-¡dime, estas completamente seguro de que este ki pertenece a Freezer!- contesto un dudoso Yamcha

-¡crees que yo puedo cometer errores como tú, eres solo un novato!

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES NOVATO!

-oye Vegeta si necesitas usar la salsa de tomate aquí la tengo- hablo una dulce Bulma

Sin contestar Vegeta se elevó por los aires y desapareció y se fui directamente donde se sentía el increíble ki

Pero antes de que ocurriera una tragedia un chico misterioso apareció y se convirtió en súper Saiyajin, quebrando el gran orgullo de guerrero de Vegeta y luego apareció Goku y pidió hablar con él en privado pero como piccolo tiene un buen oído y escucho lo que hablaron, cuando el chico desapareció piccolo explico que es lo que había sucedido y dijo que el cinco de mayo a las diez de la mañana en una isla de la capital del sur vendrían dos guerreros que no serían humanos y matarían a los guerreros z y luego acabarían con la humanidad y acordaron verse ese día una hora antes pero claro que el omitió algunas partes para no poner en riesgo la existencia del chico.

Espero que les allá gustado en dos días publico el capítulo uno y en febrero no voy a actualizar ya que me voy de vacaciones por eso les traigo este nuevo fic ya habiendo publicado lo que vez en mí, pero es que no los quería dejar sin nada el próximo mes y por eso les traigo este título espero que les allá gustado atte: Gabisaiya


	2. que me pasa

No soy dueña de dragón ball solo tome los personajes prestados, el creador es Akira Toriyama, bueno dicho esto disfruten del fic.

* * *

Después de lo que el chico les dijo a los guerreros z todos decidieron hacer sus respectivos entrenamientos para estar preparados para la amenaza que venía en camino, todos estaban felices de la llegada de Goku todos menos un príncipe que sentía solo odio, odio a aquel chico que le había dado en su orgullo.

-¡MALDICIÓN NO PUEDO CREER QUE OTRO MALDITO CLASE BAJA ALLÁ SUPERADO MIS PODERES! ¡ARRR!- y sin decir nada decidió abandonar el lugar donde el reencuentro se había dado, pero antes de que se fuera una voz lo paro.

-¡espera! ¿A dónde vas Vegeta?- pregunto interesadamente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡NO TE IMPORTA TERRÍCOLA!- y antes de que Bulma hablara salió volando a toda velocidad de ese lugar en dirección a la corporación capsula, pero lo que no sabían era que los recién enterados Piccolo y Goku estaban anuentes de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

-¡espera Vegeta! ¡Llévame contigo que no sabes que yo soy la que te está dando hospedaje!, bueno me tendré que ir con Yamcha- pero lo que no sabía es que mientras estaba hablando con vegeta todos se habían ido a entrenar dejándola sola en ese lugar desértico abandonado por dios-¡YAMCHA JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR POR HABERME ABANDONADO AQUÍ!

Por suerte Bulma traía siempre consigo una nave encapsulada en su bolsillo era por si había alguna emergencia y no le cayó mal para esta ocasión, estaba que echaba humo hasta por las orejas le molestaba el hecho que su novio se olvidara de ella por completo hasta el punto en abandonarla a su suerte en un desierto abandonado por la mano de dios y una vez entado en terreno de la corporación capsula aterrizo la nave lo más suave posible y abrió la puerta de una patada y salto en busca de yamcha para gritarle por su imprudencia.

 **-¡MALDICIÓN YAMCHA DONDE ESTAS!-** grito haciendo temblar toda la corporación.

 **-¡MALDICIÓN TE PUEDES CALLAR LA MALDITA BOCA MUJER!-** le grito a la peli azul tapándose los oídos con las palmas de sus manos.

-¡TENGO NOMBRE Y POR SI ACASO NO RECUERDAS ES BULMA!

 **-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A HABLARME ASI MUJER, A MI EL GRAN PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINES!-** gritaba mientras se acercaba a ella de una manera muy peligrosa mientras formaba en su mano izquierda una esfera de energía- **¡ CUANDO TE REFIERAS A MI HAZLO COMO SEÑOR O PRÍNCIPE VEGETA!**

esa reacción tomo a Bulma por sorpresa haciendo que se tropezara y cayera al piso, por un momento vegeta sonrió malignamente pensando que su intimidación había funcionado pero solo pudo fruncir el ceño cuando se llevó la gran sorpresa que su intimidación no había hecho ni el menor ápice en ella cuando vio que ella se estaba levantando mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una cara de odio que nadie en el universo se había atrevido a hacerle, a no ser que ese ser estuviera loco y quería morir, pero más fue el asombro de él cuándo no quiso hacerle nada, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que era porque era amiga de Kakaroto y el simple hecho de hacerle daño le daría rienda suelta a que lo atacaran y no podría llevar a cabo su venganza, pero la verdad era que la mujer lo había impresionado, nadie le había hecho frente además la mujer era científica y más adelante ella le sería útil en su venganza y esa fue la verdadera razón de la cual el la dejo vivir pero nunca lo aceptaría.

 **-¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN "PRIN-CI-PE" YA NO ESTAS EN TU PLANETA, ESTAS EN LA TIERRA, Y AQUÍ NO ERES UN PRÍNCIPE, ADEMAS TUS ABSURDAS INTIMIDACIONES NO FUNCIONARAN CONMIGO, NO TE TENGO MIEDO, Y SE ME TOCARAS UN SOLO PELO GOKU VENDRÍA DONDE TI Y TE ELIMINARÍA!-** Bulma le dio en su más grande defecto su orgullo y no midió lo que dijo, estaba cegada por el enojo pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya las cartas habían sido tiradas y el daño ya estaba hecho y no había forma de retractarse por lo sucedido y solo cerro los ojos y espero que su inminente muerte llegara pero los segundos pasaron y no pasó nada y para cuando abrió los ojos cedió cuenta que vegeta ya no estaba y que solo estaba ella en el patio.

-¡maldición esa tonta terrícola como se atreve a hablarme a mí el príncipe de los saiyajines de ese modo! ,¡AAAHHHH!- dijo mientras elevaba su nivel de pelea y hacia que desapareciera un bioma completo, estaba furioso sentía que quería ir y matar algo- este maldito planeta me está volviendo débil maldición por que no la pude matar- dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido- juro que cuando me convierta en súper Saiyajin y derrote a kakaroto destruiré a la tierra y cada uno de sus habitantes los matare y comenzare con esa vulgar y escandalosa mujer- dijo en voz alta mientras comenzaba a dar de golpes a las montañas así destruyéndolas- ¡ LO QUE HISE FUE TAN IMPROPIO DE UN PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINES MALDICIÓN!

FLASHBACK

Ya estaba listo para lanzarle la esfera de energía, había decidido dejarla vivir pero eso último que dijo lo enfureció tanto que le hiso cambiar de opinión nadie insultaba a Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajines, pero algo cambio en el.

 **\- ¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN "PRIN-CI-PE" YA NO ESTAS EN TU PLANETA, ESTAS EN LA TIERRA, Y AQUÍ NO ERES UN PRÍNCIPE, ADEMAS TUS ABSURDAS INTIMIDACIONES NO FUNCIONARAN CONMIGO!**

"¿QUE?, esta terrícola como se atreve a hablarme así, es solo basura comparada conmigo"- pensó mientras formaba una esfera con su mano mientras la vía fríamente, pero por que le costaba matarla, ya estaba todo listo solo tenía que soltarla, ¿acaso se estaba ablandando? ¿Este planeta ya lo estaba volviendo débil? ¿Acaso estaba dudando?

 **\- ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO!**

"pues eres demasiado tonta para no temerme miedo"- Vegeta quería creer que no la quería matar por que le seria de utilidad en un futuro pero la verdad era que había algo más, la mujer lo había impresionado pero nunca lo admitiría, ni tampoco el mismo se lo reconocería- es eso por eso no la mato, por eso le estoy perdonando la vida porque ella me será útil en un futuro, ella es científica me será útil si no la lastimo, pero si la lastimo se negara a ayudarme- cuando decidió que iba a evaporar la esfera y luego se burlaría por lo estúpida que era, pero dijo esas palabras lo que hiso que Vegeta desencajara su rostro y frunciera más él entre cejo y que pusiera su humor de perros.

 **\- ¡Y SE ME TOCARAS UN SOLO PELO GOKU VENDRÍA DONDE TI Y TE ELIMINARÍA!-** ahora si tenía una razón por la cual borrarla de este mundo, pero simplemente no podía su mente pensaba otra cosa pero su cuerpo hacia otro, llenándose de prepotencia por no poder hacerlo decidió largarse de ese lugar lo antes posible antes de que explotara, necesitaba descargar su odio con algo.

Fin del flash back.

-¡JODER! PASAR UN POCO DE TIEMPO CON ESOS MISERABLES HUMANOS ME ESTA ABLANDANDO, DEBO ALEJARME DE ELLOS Y MAS DE ESA VULGAR TERRÍCOLA- nunca lo iba admitir pero le gusto que mujer lo retara y que el haya respondido al reto y que no se allá doblegado ni un poco, nunca lo iba admitir porque ni el mismo sabía que era lo que estaba le estaba pasando, pero se estaba enamorando.

No iba a volver a la corporación capsula no por un tiempo, pero aun que el pensara que era el único preocupado de sí mismo, no era así había otra persona que estaba también tan confundida como él y esperaba a que regresara sentada en sofá para disculparse pero se llevaría la gran sorpresa que no volvería por un tiempo.

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo me inspire mucho solo deje a mis dedos tomar el control y que mi mente fuera la guía, en dos días más o menos escribiré un nuevo capítulo de lo que vez en mí, y para que los que no la han leído si quieren se pueden pasar por mu perfil y leerlo , solo quería decirles pueden que algunos ya lo sepan pero me voy de viaje y es posible que en febrero solo actualice una sola vez por eso en este mes de enero he actualizado tres veces y cree un fic nuevo en forma de compensación por febrero, y les quiero dar las gracias de que les guste mi trabajo y visto los mensajes que me envían y a los que no veo las visitas así que sé que me leen y los invito a poner comentarios, bien creo que con esto ya es todo muchos besitos nos leemos pronto atte. Gabisaiya


End file.
